


Public Enemy #1

by Crowleysgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/pseuds/Crowleysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mark of Cain is gone and there are no big bads trying to take over the world. Dean has time finally to do something he has wanted to for the last two years. Get his vampire back. Once he talks everyone into helping and he gets to Purgatory he realizes that Benny is being hunted by everything. Benny is public enemy #1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totally got Megadeth's Public Enemy #1 stuck in my head ( not one of my favs by the way just a damn catchy song.) It got me thinking that Benny is probably the most hated thing in Purgatory.  
> No Beta feel free to point out mistakes. If you would like follow me at crowleysgirl86.tumblr.com

"God damn it, where the hell is it?" Sam heard Dean yelling from his bedroom along with stuff being thrown around. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"For the love...what now?" Sam whispered to himself. He was exhausted from helping Dean get the Mark of Cain removed. He just wanted to go to bed.He got up and walked into Dean's room. Dean had a trunk full of weapons dumped out on his bed and he was sitting on his floor searching a different box of weapons. Dean was moving fast as if he was on a mission. 

"SAMMY." Dean yelled causing Sam to jump.

"What? I am right here." He was watching his brother from the door way annoyed and tired.

"Oh." Dean said looking up at Sam. " Do you know where my machete is?"

"Your machete? Which one? you have like ten of them." Sam asked almost concerned with Dean's mental state.

"Purgatory machete."

"Purgatory machete? Dean, why the hell do you need your Purgatory machete?

"Going to Purgatory."

"What the hell do you mean going to Purgatory?" Sam said watching Dean laying down on the floor trying to see under his bed. Dean let out a small laugh and glanced at Sam for a second.

" I...Am...Goinnggg...to...Pur...ga...tory." Dean said slowly mocking Sam with a cocky smile.

"I heard that, I mean why the hell are you going to Purgatory? you just got the mark off. You need to rest."

"Nope, no time. I got unfinished business." Dean mumbled laying on his stomach smiling as he pulled his machete from underneath his bed. He got up very quickly and made his way out to the front room. Pulling out his cell phone he hit the numbers 666.

"Come to the bunker now." he barked into the phone. Dean growled into the phone as the person on the other line was clearly giving him sass.

"You owe me Crowley, that's why, come here now." he said hanging up the phone.

"Cas, if you can come to the bunker that would be awesome." Dean prayed quickly still walking around the bunker, placing random weapons into a bag.

"Dean, seriously, what do you mean Purgatory."

Before Dean was able to say anything there was a knock at the door. He glanced up at Sam. "Get the door." and then continued rushing around as if it were life and death.

Sam let out a sigh and went to answer the door. When he opened the door both Crowley and Cas stood there glaring at each other.

Crowley pushed passed Sam and walked into the bunker. "What's all this about moose. I'm a busy demon, running hell and all." Sam and Cas followed behind Crowley.

"I don't know ask Dean, he is not making sense." Sam snapped.

When they made there way back to the main room Dean threw his duffel bag down to the floor with a bang and looked up at the three of them walking down the stairs.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Cas asked concerned for his friend.

"Yup, peachy. Cas I need a favor but if you say no I have no problem asking the demon since he owes me."

"What is it Dean?"

"I need to go to Purgatory." Dean stated again.

"You want me to get a reaper to bring you to Purgatory?"

"And if he says no, you want me to let you use the door from hell." Crowley asked letting out a laugh.

"Well squirrel loosing the mark has certainly driven you nuts."

"Benny." Cas says glancing at Sam and Crowley.

"Benny, Dean really. He made it clear he did not want to come back." Sam snapped.

"Look, the second you said Benny stayed behind I wanted to go in after him. We had the trails to finish, then that shit with Gadreel, Metatron, Abaddon, the mark, Rowena." he smiled bitterly at Crowley as he said his mother's name, she caused them so much trouble.

"Now that's all done, I am going to get Benny. You're either in or you're out." He said looking at Cas and Sam. Smiling at the memory of him and Benny saying that to each other.

"Of course I will help you, Dean." Cas stated. "It will take me a little bit of time to find a reaper, there not exactly social."

Crowley sighed and shook his head. "You can use the door in hell but the magic on it is weak, it is one way trip. That is why I am not King of Purgatory as well."

"Fine, are you in Sammy?" Dean asked glancing towards Sam.

"When you said this might happen one day, I said I would not stop you. As much as I think you need to relax, clearly you won't till this done. So yeah, fine I'm in."

"Good, you take the car and haul ass to Maine. Cas" Before Dean could finish Sam cut him off.

"What exactly is your plan Dean?"

"I am going to Purgatory, going to fight off a shit load of monsters until I find Benny and then." Dean thoughts trailed off as he thought of Benny's touch. A shiver went up his spin. Quickly he kept talking hoping they did not see it. "and then we are getting out. Cas a reaper can pull Benny out too?"

 

"Yes, it would be the same as using the portal, his soul would have to be in you again."

"Fine, let's go." he said walking towards the door.

"Dean, I should come with you." Sam said walking after him.

"No can do Sammy, if things go south I need you up here."

Sam sighed knowing there was no fighting with Dean once he made up his mind. Cas and Crowley followed Sam out of the bunker. Dean already up a head of him.

"Your brother is a fool." Crowley laughed at Sam as he walked out of the bunker.

***********************************************************************************

"So going to get your vamp, I think that's a good idea." Crowley leading Dean through the dungeon.

"I swear if you tell Sam or Cas I will kill you."

"Relax Dean, what you told me as a demon will stay between us. I have to admit I am rather jealous of the vampire."

"Shut up, Crowley."

Crowley just chuckled to himself. It amused him that he knew something the moose and angel did not know.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yeah, once Benny is out and safe. I'm not gonna hide what we are again. Why am I telling you this? Just shut up and lead the damn way."

At the door to Purgatory Crowley stopped and turned to Dean.

"Don't get killed out there. Well unless you want to hang out with me for the rest of your after life."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, your soul is not pure anymore, you are not the righteous man you once were. Your soul is coming here, if you die."

"Awesome, good thing I can't stay dead." Dean laughed as he open the door. "See you around Crowley. Oh and this does not make us even by the way. You still owe me."

"Yeah ya. Get on with it." Crowley said waving towards the door. Dean flipped him off and step through the door way. On his way to get his vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs into a little trouble well looking for Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I have no beta and I am drinking rum. So yeah let me know if there is anything I should change please. Happy Holidays everyone!

When Dean told Sam his plan, he was definitely right about one thing. He was fighting a shit load of monsters to find Benny. It has been five days down in Purgatory and there was no trace of Benny anywhere. Every monster Dean hunts down and interrogates always has the same to say “If I knew where the traitor was I would not tell you. I hope someone finds the traitor soon and kills him.” Dean was sick of the same answers. It also made him sick to his stomach knowing Benny was being hunted by everything in Purgatory.

It also made him really nervous that nothing was hunting him. Every damn monster in Purgatory was busy trying to track Benny and Dean knew it. He kept running through Purgatory, not slowing for a second. Wonderful thing about Purgatory was hunger and fatigue were not an issue. Although it seemed that he may have run right through a nest. Man eating troll that decided to chase after Dean possibly an issue. This damn troll was fast and Dean was able to feel the troll reaching for his arm. Then the heavy stomps behind him turned into a loud thud and growling. Clearly it was the sounds of two monsters fighting. Dean turned thinking maybe Benny finally found him and was once again saving his hide. When the monster fighting the troll lifted its head Dean was surprised to hell to see Benny’s maker the Old Man. He was feeding from the troll. 

When the Old Man finally broke from the troll he smiled a wicked grin at Dean. Dean knew everything this bastard put Benny through and he did not heisted for a second to charge the vampire, pinning him to the ground with his machete to his throat.  
“Tell me where Benny is!” Dean shouted in the vampires face. The vampire seemed amused by Dean’s effort and laughed at Dean. 

“Hunter, if I knew where Benny was I would be collecting my reward from Dick Roman.”

“What are you talking about? What reward, why everything is after Benny?” he growled in the vamp’s face pushing the weapon with force on his throat. 

“Benny has made a few mistakes since meeting you. Now he is being charged with crimes against monsters. Dick Roman wants to have him for dinner, in a matter of speaking. He offered a very generous reward for his capture.” 

Dick Roman was after Benny? Dick was after Benny and it was his entire fault. He cursed himself for not coming for Benny sooner. Before he was even able to think of his next move he felt a burning pain on the back of his head. The force from the blow made his fall closer to the vampire pinned underneath him. “Benny will come to us though, once he finds out we have his mate.” The old vampire hissed in his ear before everything fading to black. Mate?

 

***First Time Around In Purgatory******  
Benny shoves Dean into a tree with force. “God damn it brother, ya have no idea what cha do to me.” He whispers in Dean’s ear. Dean let his hands slide down Benny’s chest making his way to the bulge in Benny’s slacks.  
“Think I’ve got an idea.” Dean whispers in gruff voice. He keeps rubbing the bulge; both of them were full of restless energy. The fight they just won was not satisfying enough. They need more. 

“No, Dean, you don’t get it. You make me feel…alive. I want you to be mine. I want to mark you as mine.” Benny states before pulling Dean into a passionate yet rough kiss. Just the way Dean loves it. The vampire knew exactly what to do to get the hunter revved up. Dean pulled away and locked eyes with Benny. His green eyes were completely blown out with lust. He smiled at his vampire and ran his hand through Benny’s short hair. Stepping closer so there was barley any space between them 

“Fuck, Benny, I am yours, mark me as yours. Let every son of a bitch here know I am yours.”

“Don’t care about every son of bitch here, just want you to know.”

“Do it Benny, please show me.” Dean begged which normally he would not do for anyone, but Benny was not anyone. He was Dean’s vampire. 

With a sly smile Benny went to undressing Dean. First his jacket and shirt came off. Benny let his fangs descend as he dragged his teeth a long Dean’s neck making sure to drag them slowly down to Dean’s chest. He let his tongue swap over Dean’s nipples knowing how sensitive and how well Dean responded to this. 

“Fuck yeah.” Dean moaned through gritted teeth. 

“You like that sugar? Should I mark you right here?” he licked the spot right under Dean’s tattoo. A gruff moan was the only sound Dean was able to make. Benny’s mouth on his skin was almost too much to handle. 

“Nah, not here.” Benny whispered as he continued down Dean’s body. Benny lowered to his knees so he was able to lick Dean’s trail line, stopping at Dean’s pelvic muscle. He slid both his hands up the sides, his mouth tracing after his left hand. 

Benny lifts his head and smiles at Dean, licking his tongue across his fangs, letting a deep growl slip past his lips. The sound, the danger of is situation goes shooting straight to Dean’s cock.  
“How about here?” he scrapes his teeth against Dean. Dean’s head and eyes both roll back.

“Shit, you’re gonna have to do something soon man, I’m barely holding on.” Dean huffs as he desperately tries to stay in control. 

Benny bites down on to the skin but only hard enough to leave behind a small bruise; he skilfully gets Dean’s pants and boxers off in no time. Still biting down on Dean his hands move back up Dean’s legs. One hand ghostly moves over Dean’s cock. Dean lets out another moan as his cock twitches. Benny starts kissing his way down to Dean’s hips. He glances back up at Dean again, and for a second they got caught up in staring.  
His hand runs between Dean’s legs. Stopping on his inner thigh. “Dean, can I mark you here?”

“Yes, fuck yes, please.” Dean begs slightly pushing Benny’s head towards the spot.

Benny rubs his calloused hand over the spot before moving it towards Dean’s cock. He starts kissing the attended spot for his mark and slowly stroking Dean. Once Dean seems to be lost in the hand job he lets his fangs sink into the flesh. Blood quickly filling his mouth. Both of the men’s eyes roll into the back of their heads at the sensation.  
“Fu…fuck, I’m gonna co…  
(Present day)  
Dean’s eyes shoot open, just as he fills his boxers with his sticky mess. It takes him a few moments to catch his breath and get his surroundings. His hands are bound and he is in some dark putrid cave.  
“Fuck me.” Dean winces at the pain in his head. He desperately looks around but there is nothing sharp enough to cut his binds. He can tell that there are monsters talking outside of the cave. Their voices are muffled and he cannot make out what they are saying.  
“Great job Dean.” He hisses to himself as he tries to sit up. Doing his best to ignore the come dripping down his leg.  
A moment later, the voice from outside start getting closer. Dean shifts to see the Old Man, Andrea and Dick Fucking Roman walking towards him.  
“Fuck,” Dean whispers to himself. As the three move into the light Dean almost flinches when he sees Dick smiling at him. 

“Mr. Winchester, I never thought I would see you again. I am very glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.” Dick says with laughter in his voice. 

“Yeah well I have that effect on people. They just can’t help but to miss me.” Dean mocked back. 

“Well let’s hope your vampire misses you, shall we.”

“You leave Benny out of this. This is between you and me asshole.” Dean yells trying to left himself off the ground.

“Mr. Winchester, you’re just the extra bonus. The vampire traitor deserves everything coming to him. What you do is in your nature, you were raised to kill us monsters.Benny, he was made to feed from humans and protect his nest. He stepped out and he betrayed all of us. He is supposed to kill humans, kill hunters. He is not supposed to help them, he is not supposed to mate with them. He is species traitor and he must pay.”

“You are all kinds of crazy. I am going to enjoy killing all of you.” Dean growled at the monsters.

“No Dean, you won’t. You’re going to lead your vampire to us. Then I am going to eat him in front of you. When I have room for more I will eat you.” Dick stated moving closer to Dean.

“He won’t come for me. He will know it’s a trap.” 

“He probably will know it’s a trap. He will come though, after he smells his mate’s blood all over Purgatory. He will come for you.” Dick steps closer and pulls Dean’s machete out from behind. He grabs Dean’s arm and slowly drags the blade down. “He will smell this sweet blood of yours and come running. Benny to the rescue.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta sorry for mistakes. Please point out anything you see wrong. Enjoy!!

“Dean!” Benny shouted, the sound of his own voice pulling him from a nightmare. He shot up, almost hitting his head on the roof of the tiny cave. If Benny had a heartbeat, it would be pounding. Something was wrong, very wrong. He smelt the air to make sure no monsters were near the cave. Nothing was around; he was confused on what ripped him from his sleep. Slowly he crawled out of the cave. Once he was able to stand he ran his fingers through his hair, removing some leafs and dirt. He surveyed the area, making sure he was safe. After fighting off a nest of vampires the night before, he was tired, sore and slow. Two years of being the most hated thing around would do that to you. Every part of him hurt. His last fight with that nest of vampires almost got the best of him. As he woke up more, he carefully made his way from of the cave.

He needed to find a critter to drain. He made his way through the thick forest. He was still unable to shake the feeling of something being wrong. After a quick meal, he decided to go back to the cave. His energy was still low and he could not afford to get caught by a Leviathan. On the way back a song got stuck in his head. He started singing quietly. “All of my love, all of my love to you now.” Benny smirked as he remembered the first time he heard that song. Dean was driving the Impala and turned that song up very loud as he gave Benny a small smile. Benny pushed those thoughts back down. It hurt too much to think of Dean.  
After carefully making his way back to the cave he took one more deep breath in, smelling the air as the wind picked up. That’s when a familiar smell hit him like a ton of bricks. It was the sweet smell of pie with a hint of motor oil and leather under it. Only one person has ever smelt like that. “Dean?” he sniffed the air again. “No, it couldn’t be.” He whispered.  
He started following the scent, his feet starting to move faster. The closer he got to the scent, the more he was sure it was definitely Dean. Benny knew there was only one way his scent could be that strong. Benny started running fast; his feet were barely touching the ground. He ran through the forest as howling started all around him. It was a trap; he could see trees in the distance moving, as loud stomping was coming in his direction. He kept running with no regard to his own safety. All he knew was Dean was bleeding out somewhere in Purgatory.  
Dodging the trees as he was still tracking the smell, he was able to see monsters of all sorts coming at him in every which direction. The scent of his mate in danger sent adrenaline through his veins. He was no longer able to remember the soreness of his muscles or the fatigue. The monsters started catching up, one tried tackling Benny. Benny moved to the left and the monster missed. When a vampire got in his way, he quickly beheaded it with ease. He could hear howling and growling all around him, he knew if they caught up or if the Leviathans were sent after him, he would be done for. Pulling a glass bottle from his pocket, he slowed a bit and turned throwing it at the werewolf right next to him. His second time around in Purgatory has taught him a few new tricks. If you collect the right pheromones and mix them together it makes a scent that no monster can resist. It would’ve affect Benny too, if he was not mated to a human of all things. All the monsters that were close jumped on the werewolf, and even started fighting each other to get to the monster. That gave Benny enough time to escape. He kept running his goal of getting to Dean gave him tunnel vision. He ran straight off a cliff, in a panic he failed his arms, grabbing on to the rocks just in time. Fingers digging into the side of cliff and holding himself up with his vampiric strength, his chest pushed up against the cliff. He took a second to revaluate his situation. That is until he heard a familiar moan in the distance.  
He turned his head and looked down to see Dean in nothing but his boxers bound with ropes. He was sitting in the open clearing. If he had a working heart it would burst. He never thought he would see his human again. As happy as he was to see Dean, that feeling soon turned to dread as he watched another familiar face approach Dean.  
******  
“I swear I am gonna chop your fucking head off, again, once I get free.” Dean snarled at Andrea. He tried pulling on his binds but they were too tight and his blood loss not helping the matter as well.  
“Shut up, hunter.” Andrea snapped as she pushed him down to the ground stepping her heel into his chest. “Why did he pick you? What’s so damn special about Dean Winchester?” She snapped at him.  
“Well I can do this thing with my tongue.” Dean huffed as she pushed her heel with more force into his chest. She pulled her knife out of her pocket and bent down and started dragging the knife on his bare chest.  
“You know I was the first one to find Benny. I saved his ass from some vamps as your brother left him here. I was going to try make things work with us. That is until I smelt the stench of human all over him.” Andrea dug the knife into Dean and licked then licked his blood.  
“Fuck you.” Dean winced in pain as he tried to push her off of him. Andrea pushed him back down and lifted her blade in the air. Just as it came down almost getting him in the heart, a quick blur flashed before his eyes and Andrea and Benny were fighting right next to him.  
Benny gripped Andrea’s shoulder and without hesitation loped her head off with one smooth cut. He was at Dean’s side before her body hit the ground. He ripped Dean’s binds off and pulled him into a hug.  
“Took you long enough, asshole.” Dean tried to sound okay but his voice was shaky.  
“Up yours.” Benny retorted, not sounding any better than Dean. They grabbed each other and stood quietly hugging, finally they were re-united.  
Benny gently pulled Dean’s chin towards him. Their lips were inches apart. Just as Dean leaned in for the kiss; Leviathans started dropping from the sky.  
“Oh come on!” Dean screamed as Leviathans surrounded them. Benny and Dean moved back to back, reaching their hands back, lightly touching each other. “Will continue that once were free ya?”  
“Damn rights. Hey, it’s just like old times.” Dean laughed as a Leviathan rushed Dean. Dean’s left clocked the Leviathan in the chin, his right swings his machete to chop its head off. “Damn I’ve missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Dean, and I am happy as hell to see you, but what’cha you doing here?” Benny asked as he took out a Leviathan.  
“What do you mean? I’ve come to rescue you.”  
“Looks like am I doing all the rescuing, Cher.” In the distance they were able to see Dick Roman and the old man coming towards them. Benny took his last glass vial from his pocket. “Dean be ready to run.” Benny screamed. He threw the vial at Dick and the old man. All the Leviathan and monster that was around stop in their tracks and turned towards Dick and the old man.  
“Run now.” Benny shouted as he grabbed Dean by the wrist. Monsters of all kinds jumped Dick and the old man. Dean could not help but to laugh as he ran with Benny. They made their dash to the thick forest nearby. They kept running until Dean was unable to run. Benny found a tiny cave and pulled Dean inside with him. He wrapped his jacket around Dean and lightly touched his face.  
“I’ve missed you so much, sugar.”  
“Fuck, Benny, I am so sorry about everything. I should’ve come for you sooner.” Dean started rambling. Benny knew this was going to happen if they ever seen each other again. He hated how Dean thought of himself. He knew Dean was going to blame himself for everything. Instead of speaking he cuts Dean off by pulling him in for a kiss. They ran their hands all over each other. Dean was almost breathless when Benny pulled away.  
“Me staying is on me, you hear me, Winchester. None of this is your fault, it’s on me. I am the one who is sorry for not coming back.” Benny locked eyes with Dean.  
“I heard things, did you really turn into a demon?” he asked not caring what the answer was. He loved Dean no matter what. Dean sat back and wrapped himself in the jacket. “Yeah, Sam and Cas dealt with that. How did you hear about that?”  
“Monster gossips something fierce down ‘er. I’m glad they helped you, are you okay?”  
“Now that I am with you, am good.” Dean leaned into Benny.  
Benny wraps him up in his arms. Benny ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, humming All of My Love by Led Zeppelin. They both knew they had a lot to talk about. The guilt of ditching Benny top side still weighed heavy on Dean. The guilt of not coming back to Dean weighed just as heavy on Benny.  
“Benny, I was not lying when I said I wanted to make things work. I really did and I felt like the biggest asshole in the world for letting you down. When you did not come back it ripped me up inside.” Dean whispered. “I don’t blame you for not wanting to come back. I treated you so shitty. I am sorry.”  
“Dean, I never blamed you. Never! I knew what you were going through. I understood, and I still do. I just did not want to make things harder on you. I thought if I stayed you would have one less thing to worry about.” They sat quiet for a long time, enjoying each other presents.  
“I was thinking.” Dean started to say.  
“Careful, you might hurt yourself.” Benny laughed.  
“Shut up. So as I was saying, since we blame ourselves and not each other, maybe we should just forgive ourselves and start over. Just wipe it all clean and start completely over. Together.”  
“I like the way that sounds.” Benny hummed.  
“We just got to make it top side.” Dean whispered as the howling from outside of the cave picked up. Both he and Benny just laughed at their situation as they held each other in the small dark cave.


End file.
